Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Breakers Of The Storm
by GingerPony
Summary: As of late, the winds have changed. The weather seems to get more extreme and strange happenings around the world, the most notable events were pokemon going missing in the night. Young, old, well off or poor... Kris wants to do something about it, he just needs the right team. Despite wanting to help as well, AJ feels that the oshawott's optimism may just outweigh his abilities...


It was a scorching hot as the sun beat down upon the class led by Chatot droned on as he was giving a demonstration of ways to cure poison, a particularly bored oshawott was sweating bullets and ignoring the chatot. To the oshawott is seemed stupid to hold a class outside in the sun like this, it was practically abuse.

"Kris," The high angry voice of Mr. Chatot rang in his head, "If you aren't going to pay attention to my class then get out."

Kris looked as if he wanted to give the old bird a piece of his mind, but he bit his lip, leaving the school grounds, and walked down the path back to his house. He really had no interest in class, his best friend didn't even show up.

"Sent home again?" His friend AJ's voice was quite recognizable, "If you paid attention in cla-"

The oshawott cut him off, "Fool you don't even _go_ to class."

"Because it's a waste of time. Think about it, how long have we owned our own house and nobody else knew? School didn't teach us that. School isn't a place for smart people."

This was true, AJ who was formerly known to his parents as Alpha Jr, after his parents died, they've only been going to school for one reason. To learn enough to create a mystery dungeon exploration team, but as of late it's been difficult as the shiny riolu refuses to attend school and they've yet to find a third member. Kris could remember two pokemon who were interested an odd shiny eevee and a pikachu, they were good candidates, but AJ didn't see much in them. The winding path from the little schoolhouse was practically the only shade from the unforgiving sun, the quiet walk was interrupted by two bodies that tumbled out of the branches just ahead of AJ and Kris. The two pokemon who had crashed to the ground were a familiar Pikachu and Eevee. Kris knew these two, the duo was in his class. The teacher would have to separate them constantly due to them showing odd bouts of flirting and arguing but the pikachu won every time but the eevee barked the loudest, Kris knew the pikachu was a smooth talker. He'd witnessed it firsthand when said pikachu convinced the nurse to let him out of class for the day, his charm even worked on their teacher on multiple occasions.

"Dammit, Hex I told you to scoot back!" The pikachu smirked as the livid ash-colored eevee barked at him. The fluff atop the eevee's head was flipped up in a fauxhawk, his sapphire eyes burning with passion.

"Really Nightshade? Is that so?" the pikachu who was apparently named Hex slicked back the short spiky yellow fur atop his head, his fur was a buttery yellow. His chocolate brown eyes shimmering with amusement while the eevee's cheeks turned pink. "I coulda sworn you backed into me after you-"

Kris cleared his throat and both Pokémon faced him, "I don't mean to break up this 'lover's quarrel' but were you following us?"

"Depends on how you define following," He quipped. "We just happened to be going the same direction- "

AJ cracked his knuckles, "Look we don't have time for this. Why were you following us? Either you tell us, or I'll stomp you and your boyfriend there."

That seemed to snap the Eevee to attention, "I'm Nightshade and the Pikachu is Hex… W-we heard that you two were forming a mystery dungeon team an- W-wait a minute! He's NOT my boyfriend-"

"We wanted in," Hex interjected cutting off the potential argument that might have sparked.

AJ and Kris shared glances, now the Oshawott knew why AJ wasn't sure about these two. It was odd that the two knew of their team plan. They were dysfunctional and, not to be mean, but flat out weird. But AJ was really the one who had to say something, the Riolu's red eyes looked distant in thought.

"Just how exactly did you hear about that? We weren't public about it, so you'd best explain." Kris glared at the Eevee in suspicion, he didn't know this strange eevee and he didn't want them to rat on him and AJ. There really was no telling what would become of them if the town was made aware of their living situation and their plans.

Nightshade stepped forward looking sheepish, "Well it was a hunch, and also I was kind of eavesdropping every time you two came around."

The riolu turned to look at Kris and whispered, "You don't actually trust these two do you? They're incredibly suspicious, they just happen to pop up when we need more pokemon? I don't buy it."

"You know what? Let's give them a shot." AJ looked as if he was going to protest, but he trusted Kris' judgement.

AJ turned back to the duo, "Meet me at my house and we'll talk more, I assume you two know the house. Considering you practically stalk us."

Kris smirked at the two surprised Pokémon, they didn't expect to be accepted so easily he assumed. AJ chuckled almost evilly as he and Kris began to walk home.


End file.
